


The Dark Ages

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: real - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a dark norman oneshot about him being a stalker and murderer obessed with one of his college students</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Ages

The Dark Ages  
(A Dark Norman one-shot)

Norman kept his eyes on her all the time. In class, during lunch beak, at dismissal. All the time. He wanted her and he knew she wanted him. Emma was his best student, coming in early. Leaving on time, assignments always perfect, she was the smartest of the bunch. She always offered to help him grade papers or do anything he needed. That’s when he became greedy.  
Taking her up on all her offers he began to flaunt himself in front of her. He always looked good. Impressive clothes that fit him perfectly, a dark hair never out of place, he kept himself perfect to taunt her. Smelling like a man should. He knew it was getting to her. She had started to stare at him. He could feel her watching him, looking at the way his ass fit in his jeans, his chest whenever he left the buttons undone.   
The sexy way she would lick her lips when she spoke, her sexy blush. Everything about her drew him in and he was tired of waiting, tried of denying his body what they both so clearly wanted.   
Norman sat still in his car, watching as she walked across the parking lot. He noticed that her wardrobe had changed, she used to dress very proper considering she as in college but now, her skirt was so short that every step she took, he could see the white slash of her panties. Her long tan legs eating up the distance in no time. She had a little pep to her step that made her breasts bounce, driving him crazy.  
He groaned and leaned his chair back as far as it could go. Popping the buttons on his slacks he slid his hand inside to find his hard cock, pulling himself free. He moaned at the contact, his cock hot and heavy in his palm, he was big enough to have to use two hands just to pleasure himself. He watched her walk, jerking himself slowly. Seeing the way her chest moved, those long legs.  
It wasn’t hard to get him close, everything about her turned him on. Norman jerking himself faster, letting his other hand work his balls. He bit his bottom lip as he came hard, come spurting all over his hand and the steering wheel.  
He looked up to see that she wasn’t there anymore. Already inside the building. He grabbed the spare shirt he had in his car and wiped himself up with it. Straightening up his shirt and vest, making sure he was tucked away he got out of the car and started for the school.  
As always she was at the front of the class room, those small glasses making her green eyes pop, her face lit up when he came in. Norman gave her a small smile, licking over his lips made her mouth drop open and she looked away. Her face now flushed pink. Norman grinned and came around to the podium to start class.   
“Good morning class, we will begin in just a moment but I will need someone to stay after class today to help me with our upcoming assignments, any takers?” Norman asked and looked around.  
The class avoiding his gaze and no one raised their hands to help.  
“Oh, come on now. It will be for extra credit and you get a pass from your next class.”  
He looked around again but still no one until he glanced over her. Beautiful little Emma with her hand high in the air, her eyes barely able to look at him but she was flushed again.  
Norman grinned and came forward to her desk in front, “thank you Emma, I can always count on you.”  
“Its no trouble Professor Norman, happy to help.” Emma said sweetly, looking up into his beautiful but mysterious blue oceanic eyes.  
*  
Class drug on until the bell rang and everyone filed out except for her. She slowly put her things into her messenger bag and walked up to his desk. Norman glanced up from his papers, taking his glasses off and set them down on the table.   
“I cant tell you how much you mean to me Emma.” Norman said with a voice of silk, knowing what it did to her.  
“Sir...?” Emma asked, not certain of his words.  
“I mean it, without your help I would be so behind. You really should let me thank you sometime.” Norman grinned and looked at her bare legs, wanting so bad just to get her alone and have his way with her.  
“Oh, no that’s not necessary Professor, I like to help.”  
He got up and came around the desk, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his mouth. Lightly rubbing his lips over her smooth skin, “it is necessary Emma, you do so much for me its the least I could do. Coffee maybe?”  
Emma gulped and tried to control herself but his lips haunted her dreams for some time now, “I don’t think the school would like that sir.”  
Norman groaned when she called him ‘sir’, it just sounded right coming from her pretty little mouth. “They don’t have to know, do they?”  
Emma gave him a shy smile and shook her head, she had no idea why she was fighting him. The hottest teacher in her school, coming on to her, it was a gift of sorts. “No, I guess they don’t.”  
Norman chuckled, “okay, let`s go now.” He stood and grabbed his coat.  
“But what about the assignments?” Emma looked at his neat desk, not seeing anything that would require her help.  
He smiled, “they will be there after, come.” He held his hand out to her and waited for her to take it. She seemed hesitant but she took it after a moment.  
“Okay, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”  
Norman pulled her into his side, his mouth hovering by her ear. “That’s the spirit Emma.”  
Together they walked to a little coffee shop that was right around the corner from his apartment, he wanted it to be close so he could make his move and get her back to his place. He so badly needed to get her naked. He saw how many guys she rejected at school, shrugging them off left and right but not him, never him.   
She always watched him with a certain kind of childlike wonder, helping him when no one else would or could or wanted to but she did. Many afternoons alone together were getting the best of him. He could feel the air cackle around them, changing like a storm in the sky.   
He wanted so badly to be the one to unravel her. Be the one to destroy her body sexually the way she had never felt before. The little boys at school were not good enough for her, she needed a man. She needed him and he was happy to oblige.  
“This place is nice.” Emma said, taking a seat outside.  
Norman took the one next to her instead from across, he wanted to feel her body against him not just looking into her eyes from a distance like he had been forced to this year.  
“Yes, it`s a great place. I can`t tell you how long I have wanted this, to get you alone,” he said close to her ear, so his breath would brush against her.   
Emma gasped just like he wanted her to, “why`s that?”  
“I think you know why sweet Emma, I have had my eye on you for some time and every time I look at you, you’re already looking at me.” He put his arm around the back of her chair, his fingertips brushing low on her arm, feeling the goose bumps appear.  
“Yes you are very hard to resist.”  
Norman chuckled darkly, his body coming alive. He wanted her to want him, to need him and to ache for him. He wanted to feel that rush of power he hadn’t felt in some time. He was very picky about who he wanted, but when he set his sights he got what he wanted.  
“I know you want me Emma, you have for a long time haven’t you?”  
She nodded, “yes I have but you’re a teacher, I shouldn’t want that.”  
He leaned in to suck on her ear lobe. His hand slipping from the table to run up the insides of her bare thigh, such smooth skin she had. He wanted to spread her long legs and bury his face deep inside her until she screamed out his name to the sky.  
“Oh, you should want it. You have no idea of some of the things that I want to do to you. What do you say sweet Emma, wanna find out?”  
“Oh, God. Yes, please.”  
He stood and tossed some money on the table for their drink and grabbed her hand, practically dragging her down the street until they came to his apartment complex. Normally he would have a separate place for these activities but he couldn’t wait that long, he needed her now.   
He unlocked the door and all but pushed her inside, barely making time to shut and dead bolt both locks before he was on her. His body colliding his with hers and his hands roamed every inch of her body he could find. His mouth capturing hers in a burning kiss that seared into him. Her kitten like mewls making him harder than he was before, he needed to hear her scream.  
She broke the kiss, her eyes hooded, “Professor Norman, this may not be a good idea.”  
Norman growled at her calling him ‘professor’ again, “oh, its too late to turn back now doll, I can`t wait to taste you.”   
He kissed her again but harder this time, so hard it split her lip and she yelped and jumped back. Her hand going to the small drops of blood on her chin. He just panted, seeing her clothes dishevelled and blood against her tan skin. He grabbed the middle of her shirt in each hand and pulled hard, seeing it split perfectly down the middle.  
“Hey, that`s my shirt!”   
Norman pulled it off her and tossed it aside, “don’t need it anyways love, split those legs for me.”  
“Look, I should go.” She tried to back up to the door but he caught her.  
“Oh, no. We want this, we get this. Don’t make me ask again, spread those legs.” Norman growled, his hands balling into fists at his side. Emma looked at him with wide eyes but her legs split wide for him, “wasn’t so hard was it?”  
She shook her head.  
Norman got on his knees, pushing her tiny skirt up to her belly. He put his face right against her center, rubbing all over her panties and loving every moan she gave him, grinding into his mouth as he sucked her through the satin material.  
“God, that feels so good.”  
Norman groaned against her before pulling back. Sliding her panties down her long legs and looking at her shaved pussy. So smooth and sleek, glistening for him. He licked his lips and used his fingers to spread her open, seeing her pink hole made him groan.   
Without warning he grabbed her and forced his tongue inside her. Wiggling it as fast as he could, sucking on her clit and using his teeth to tease her. Norman was so worked up he bit down hard on her clit.  
“Fuck, that hurts!”  
Norman pulled back and glared at her, “just a little teeth Emma. Toughen up.”   
He got up and unhooked her bra, tearing it away from her. He always lost control at this moment, his darker side coming out. It was never too far away from him but he needed it like he needed to breath and she was perfect to let him come out and play.   
“On the bed, ass up.”   
She glared at him, “don’t need to yell at me.”  
Norman grabbed her arm and jerked her roughly towards the bed. “I said on the bed Emma!” She bent down, her perky ass in the air for him.   
He shrugged his shirt off quickly, then slid his pants down and kicked them away. Giving a few jerks to his cock to watch the pre-cum at the tip ooze down, “fuck you got a nice little ass Emma, would like to see my fist up it.”  
“No, I don’t do anything like that.”  
Norman laughed at her, giving her ass two slaps. “Oh, yes you will do it with me. Gonna have my whole arm up there by the time you leave.” He slapped her ass again, seeing how wet she already was for him.  
“No we wont, I don’t like that shit.”  
Norman slapped her ass harder than before, his fingertips catching the end of her pussy while he did it, making her moan and push back so the tip of his cock brushed against her tight little asshole.   
“Stay here.” Norman moved away, going into the bathroom to find his lube and the small length of rope he kept for the spur of the moment stuff then walked back into the bedroom, seeing his red handprints on her ass made his cock jump. He quickly looped the rope around her wrists and jerked her towards the bed frame to tie them.  
She struggled, “no let me go.”  
Norman laughed, “oh, come on sweet Emma. It`s gonna be so good when I fuck your ass huh?”  
She strained against the ropes, tugging as hard as she could to get free but it was no use. He was a master at it by this point. He came around to face her, taking her face in his hand and jerking her head until she looked at him.   
“You will do what I tell you.”  
“Please don’t, I want to leave.”  
He brought his hand back so fast she didnt see the first slap until her head jerked to the side and his print was left on her cheek, she groaned and tears trickled from her eyes. But she didnt look at him. Norman gave her another slap, harder this time on the same cheek. Then gripped her by the throat and squeezed until she gave a strangled gasp.  
“You don’t know what you’re in for little girl. I like my pussy tied and beaten before you get to come, if you get to. And if you do, its gonna be the best orgasm of your little life.”  
Emma started to cry, still pulling on the ropes as he came back around to her ass that was still up in the air for him. He opened the lube and rubbed some on himself, then slicked up her ass with it, ignoring the way she cried.   
“Don’t be such a bitch Emma. Ive seen the men you get with, one of the must have fucked this ass good and hard. They wouldn’t be able to resist.” He inserted two fingers at the same time, hearing her scream as they sunk deeper and scissored her open for him.  
“Norman stop, please don’t do this.”  
He slapped her ass hard with his free hand before yanking his fingers out and reaching up to pull her by the hair so her body bent backwards. “You don’t tell me what to do little girl, you will take whatever I give you and fucking like it.”  
He pulled hard until she was bent back enough for him to grab her neck and squeeze, cutting off her cries. His whole body was hot and needy, he needed this. Needed to hear her beg and scream. To take her without her permission and that`s what he was going to do.   
He grabbed his cock and slammed it hard into her ass. Emma screamed and tried to wiggle away. Norman just let his head fall back, savouring the feeling of her tight, virgin ass spasming around his cock. Squeezing him tight, so very tight. He let go of her hair and gripped both of her hips, pulling her body back onto his cock every time he pulled out to thrust.   
“Stop!!” Emma begged and cried.  
He just groaned, seeing her asshole now red and stretched around his cock, “fuck no baby, this ass is mine now. Gonna take my cock just how I want you to. Such a damn cock tease aren’t you sweet, slutty Emma.”  
He shoved in again, harder. His body breaking out in a sweat from being so turned on by her. He let go of her hips and let her struggle to move forward only to fail and fall back against his cock again and again.   
“That’s it baby, fuck my cock. I know you want to, you have been wanting to fuck me for a long time.”  
“This isn’t what I wanted!” She screamed back at him, sobbing uncontrollably.  
He just laughed, pumping into her harder and harder before he pulled out of her ass and sunk deep into her dripping wet pussy. “Feel that baby, how wet your pussy is for me. Dirty little whore, you fucking like it!”   
She let out a sob that was half moan half cry and her body involuntarily pushed back on his cock, “no!!!”  
He pushed in again and again, his other hand going to her throat once more to cut off her pathetic cries and block any air from coming to her until her face was cherry red and the tip of his cock was screaming to come.  
“Fuck this pussy is perfect. And I can feel you girl, you’re about to come for me.” He groaned and let her throat go for her to suck in a deep breath and cough hard. His hand going to her clit to rub quick circles against it.   
“Ahhh!” Emma moaned and cried at the same time.  
“See, here it comes Emma. Come for me girl!” He commanded and felt her come around him, soaking the sheets. He grinned and pushed in once more before he pulled out and spilled himself all over her lower back.   
Groaning as he fell to the side, seeing her body sag until she started to weep openly. Too weak to fight anymore, the shame and guilt washing over her just how he wanted her to feel. He got up and untied her from the bed but leaving her wrists bound.   
“You belong to me sweet little Emma. You tell anyone and Ill kill you. They wont believe you though, they see how you dress and you’re so beautiful and I’m a respectable teacher. They will just see how you always help me, that you were asking for it, you understand?”  
She just cried and her body shook. But she didnt answer and she wouldn’t look at him. He jerked her close and put his hands around her neck and squeezed so tight her nails scraped at his arms in order to breath.   
“Understand!?” He screamed in her face.  
Emma nodded and he let her go after a moment or two and let her get dressed. Her hands shaking the whole time. “Whenever I wan you, I get you. Do you understand?”  
“Ye-yes, I understand.”  
Norman smiled and gathered her up in his arms. Kissing her deeply, kissing her like he loved her. He pulled back and stroked her cheek, “good. I have so much planned for you baby, just wait and see.”  
**  
Over the next few days Norman was getting antsy. Emma hadn’t shown up for classes in two days since their little sex session at his house. He had called her a million times and even tried to sweet talk her gullible friends with his charms for them to pass on his messages.  
He knew she was at her dorm because he had been there day and night, stalking the place in hopes of catching her. He got her dorm room number from the office, saying that it was an emergency and he must speak with her. But she hadn’t come to the door and hadn’t left that room in two days.  
He sat outside her dorm now, seeing her tiny window lit up so he knew she was inside. She was avoiding him and he was not okay with that, it would cost her. He had a special place for bad girls like her who did this, they only did it the one time before they caught on and knew not to piss him off.  
Norman knew he would never get her this way. He smiled and pulled out his cell phone to bring up her number. He called her and got the voicemail as he expected but he would leave a message this time.  
“Hey doll face, I know you have been hiding from me and I’m not mad. I’m so sorry for how I acted and only hope you forgive me but I do need you back in class tomorrow or I will be forced to fail you. Please don’t be afraid of me love.”  
He hung up the phone and glared at her window, he never liked lying about his true feelings like this. He wanted to punish her within an inch of her pathetic life but first she needed to feel safe, to let her guard down like she did before and they he could grab her.  
*  
Emma sat in the back of the classroom. After spending days hiding from him, he finally called and sounded so sorry on the phone and she couldn’t fail so here she was. Her face was covered in pounds of make up to hid the bruises from him. What she hated most of all is that her body betrayed her, he made her come harder than ever before and she hated it, hated herself.   
The bell rang and she watched everyone file in. Including him, all his charms back in place. That perfect smile and those blue eyes that turned black on her like a shark. She didnt know how someone so beautiful could be so horrid towards her but once again her body responded and grew wet.   
She clamped her legs together as her partner for class set beside her, “hey Emma, you okay?” Max asked, looking worried.  
Emma smiled, “oh, yeah just tired. Damn classes are kicking my ass.”  
Max laughed, “yeah they are hard. You must need a break, you wanna have lunch with me today.”  
She panicked thinking about the harmless coffee date with Norman, “I don’t think its a good idea.”  
Max looked beaten down, “it`s just lunch, please?”  
She knew he wasn’t anything like Norman and nodded, “sure why not, today?”  
He grinned, “yes, thank you.” He lightly touched her shoulder.  
Emma just smiled back and focused on the class, not once did he look at her or speak to her the entire day. No quick glances and he asked another person to help him after class instead of her. Maybe he was sorry about the other night and he just had a breakdown and got out of control, he seemed like such a nice man.  
**  
Norman was on edge the entire class period. He heard loud and clear about Emma being asked out for lunch and that little tease had said yes. Giving that kid the same doe green eyes as she gave him. That little cock tease had everyone wanting a slice of her golden pussy. But he would die before he let anyone else touch her that way, she was his.  
Class ended and he watched Emma and Max leave together. Norman quickly grabbed his things and trailed at a safe distance behind them. Controlling his anger had proven to be difficult but he needed her relax, when she least expected him, then he could make his move and the things he would do to her, his body just shook from the thought.  
He followed them to a small burger place. Both sitting outside on the back patio as the sun started to set and not many people were here. He just watched them from the alley right behind their table. Arms crossed over his chest, his hands itching to wring her slender neck until he broke.  
Norman watched her flirt with him, the way she would touch his arm and laugh at his dumb jokes was enough to make anyone snap and bite someone’s head off. He was seeing red, all other colors leaving his vision besides red, he was furious. The kid touched her too much and she welcomed it but he had had enough.  
Norman moved so he was behind the boy and put his arm around his neck, dragging him back over the railing and into the alley before Emma had a chance to scream.   
“Do it and Ill kill him.” Norman warned, pegging her with a look. Almost begging her to scream so he could finish it.  
She nodded and slowly came around to join them in the alley. Tears already running down her face, “please don’t, he has nothing to do with this.”  
Norman grinned, pushing Max back into the brick wall. Punching him repeatedly in the face and stomach. “Oh, he doesn’t huh? He aint the next one to get in them tiny panties?”  
Emma cried and looked away from him.  
“That’s what I thought, you are so good at being innocent but you are just a fucking tease.”  
“No I’m not, I’m sorry.”  
He punched the kid again and again until he dropped to the ground. Using his foot he kicked at his face and midsection, getting hard seeing the blood gush from a wound in his head and pouring out of his mouth. He stopped once the kid stopped moving. Then he turned to Emma. He came at her and punched her hard across the face.   
Her body jerked to the side and she was knocked to her knees, cradling her face. He shook his hand, ignoring the ache and picked her up and slammed her into the side of the building, “you been hiding from me?”  
Emma shook her head no. He snarled and punched her again, close fisted. Her face already swelling from the first hit. “Don’t fuckin lie to me little girl, I know you have been. Then you go out with him?”  
He kicked down at the guys body but he didnt move. He put on hand in between her legs and rubbed hard, feeling her body respond and get wet for him all while she cried silently. “We are leaving, now.”  
Norman got her to the car and drove to his other place. The place he took his bad girls to, not the apartment for anyone to hear. This place was secluded in the woods, far away from anyone. No one would hear her screams.   
He got her inside and locked the door before turning to her. Seeing her face red and swollen made his cock twitch. “You are mine and you hide and reject me for him, why?”  
Emma sniffled and wiped blood off her chin. Her arms staying close to her sides. “Because you hurt me last time and I knew he wouldn’t.”  
He tilted his head at her, “but you liked it Emma. Your body wanted more, you came so hard for me.”  
She cried harder, looking down at the floor. “I didnt want it, I hated it and I hate you!” she spat.  
Norman growled and lunged at her. Putting his elbow up and clocking her right on the cheek bone until something snapped and she screamed. Going down to the floor and holding her face. He knew he broke her orbital bone, could feel the crunching on his elbow. Next was his foot, kicking at her until she lay flat on the ground.  
“You are gonna pay for saying that bitch. Gonna make you come for me, bleed for me and scream my name before I slit your throat.” He knelt down and cut her clothes off with his knife. Letting it dig into her breast until it bleed and he leaned down to lick at her, sucking and biting at her nipple.   
“Fuck baby you taste so good.” Norman moaned and bit down hard on her breast, leaving a large imprint of his teeth. Then he got up and stripped his clothes off, walking around his house until he found his mini whip. Just long enough so he didnt have to draw back his whole hand to use it.   
He swung hard and it landed against her lower belly and her pussy. Emma screamed and tried to cover herself but he just laughed and pushed her hands away, “scream for my girl, no one can hear you.” He swung again and again until her lower belly was slashed up.   
He got between her thighs, his cock so hard it hurt and he needed to come. He was going to fuck her hard, make her come for him so she hated herself that much more, then he was going to kill her. She wasn’t strong enough to be with him, she was weak and frail. He needed someone one strong but sweet just like her.   
He moved her lets wider and thrusted in. Hearing her scream just made him go harder. He watched the blood drip down to where they were connected. Making them wetter and helping him slide in easier. He sucked at the blood on her nipple, gripping her hips and pounding unrelentingly into her body over and over again. Seeing her face swell up from his fists.  
“You better open that mouth and scream or this will go on for hours baby girl. I will use your body until its broken, until all the bones in you are broken and I will still fuck you.” He growled and slapped her again before he folded her legs up to get in deeper.  
“Please stop!!” She begged him.  
Norman closed his eyes to the sweet sound. Music to his ears. His body tingling, he needed to hear more from her. “Gotta do better than that baby, I can feel this pussy flutter for me, you don’t come until you say my name.”  
Emma shook her head but moaned, her body betraying her again. “Norman!!”   
He grinned and felt her come hard. Her body bowing towards his. Before she could ride it out he grabbed his knife and slit her throat, still pounding into her as blood gushed from her neck. Her hands flailed all over the place but it was useless.   
“Fuck that’s it, so close now baby. Here it comes!!” Norman moaned loudly and came inside her. Slamming in so hard he caused her to choke and more blood spilled out. Tired and sated he pulled out and stood, looking at her as the last light left her eyes. 

*  
Norman sat in class at his desk watching the students file out one by one. Until he was left with Emma’s best friend Emily who came up to his desk. He couldn`t ignore his response to her body, the same pull as he got from Emma only 100 times stronger.   
“Professor Norman?”  
He groaned inwardly, “yes Emily?”  
“Have you seen Emma, she hasn’t been to school all week.”   
Her eyes trailed over his body and he smiled, “no I haven’t but I think she decided to take some time off.”  
Emily looked crushed but continued to stand there. “You two were a couple right?”  
Norman was shocked at her question, “it`s not suppose to happen but it did yes, why?”  
She bit her lip, “nothing, thank you.” She turned away and got to the door before he moved.  
He grabbed her arm hard and twisted it until she moaned. It surprised him, the move was meant to hurt not to please but she was moaning for him. “Oh ,you liked that did you?”  
“Fuck yes, I have always like things like that.”  
Norman smiled at her, “well love, I think I can help with that.”  
THE END


End file.
